<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystletainn Hung High by Measured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517539">Mystletainn Hung High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured'>Measured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Kamui and Leon get stuck under a certain plant, and in a storage room together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamui/Leo | Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystletainn Hung High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts">EvilMuffins</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EvilMuffins asked for Kamui/Leon and one of the prompts involved them being stuck in a supply room. So, treats. Yeah.</p><p>For the sake of this fic I'm going to assume that Ferox and Chon'sin were established during this era and just don't show up because they went "Screw this white people war, I'm just going to enjoy my tea."</p><p>Also, this assumes before Alm asked Valbar to train recruits, he did some mercenary work for Alm and Kamui and Leon tagged along. It also assumes that Kamui didn't follow Jesse to the mercenary city at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow blanketed the entire city, and crunched under every step. Leon pulled his fur-lined coat close, to drive back the chill for just a little longer. Just ahead, Valbar haggled with the weapon salesman. He always was steadfast, and always got his deals. No wonder, who couldn't resist someone so forthright, and handsome?<br/>
Kamui hung on behind, his hands beneath the long cloak that covered over his coat.</p><p>Valbar gave Leon a smile, that warmed him inside. "We're almost done here. You cold back there?"</p><p>"With this weather, it's inevitable. Of course, you could warm me up..."</p><p>"Right, I'll get you soup right after this."</p><p>"Soup sounds good, what kind you going for?" Kamui said.</p><p>"The squash one is really good. I was surprised."</p><p>"I might have to give it a try," Kamui said.</p><p>Of course, soup was the last thing he wanted. That same old twinge filled him. Valbar was so close, and yet so far. Even farther now, Leon thought.</p><p>The world was relatively peaceful now. Recently Of course there were rumors of wars across the seas, but they seemed a distant nightmare from the shores of Valentia. All Leon knew was if Valbar fought, he'd go, whatever ends of the earth. But for now, there were bonfires and sweet smelling dishes, all in preparation of the coldest, and longest night of the year.</p><p>Alm had sent them to Novis, as Celica brought back members of the priory, and seemingly every single dock cat in existence. It was a quiet job, and more than once, they'd been relegated to carrying luggage, but the sights and company were good, so Leon couldn't complain.</p><p>Well, about some things, at least. The weather certainly left something to be desired, even if it was beautiful when seen from indoors next to the fire. Actually braving it, however, was going to leave his skin chapped and ruddy by the time this was all over.</p><p>Just as Kamui and Valbar finally finished their conversation on soup, Valbar moved ahead. He looked up, and smiled.</p><p>"Oh, look, you and Kamui are under those--what are they called, Mystletainn?"</p><p>Both Leon and Kamui looked up.</p><p>"Is that to drive away evil spirits?" Kamui said.</p><p>Before Leon could tell him <i>Yes, that's it,</i> Valbar spoke again.</p><p>"Isn't that the plant people kiss under? Mystletainn?"</p><p>"If we were under the demon sword Mystletainn, I'd die instantly. Which is much more preferable than ever having to kiss Kamui," Leon said. He stepped away, until Kamui was left alone.</p><p>Kamui grimaced. "Come on, I'm not <i>that</i> bad. I'm sure there's plenty of people who'd want to kiss me so much, they'd shell out gold just for the chance to be considered."</p><p>Leon lifted his eyebrows, and gave Kamui an amused look. "Everything's gold with you."</p><p>"Enough with that old married couple routine. Save it for the bedroom. We've got to haul this back before it gets too dark," Valbar said.</p><p>"I-It's not like--" both he and Kamui said at the same time. Kamui cleared his throat. "Um."</p><p>"Well," Leon said.</p><p>"Finishing each other's sentences now?" Valbar chuckled.</p><p>"This is the only thing we'll ever agree upon, I assure you," Leon said.</p><p>Kamui said nothing about that.</p><p>This wasn't the first time that Valbar had assumed there was something between him and Kamui. In fact, it kept recurring, not just in the weeks they had spent in Novis, but even before they had battled Duma.</p><p>There was a certain level of hell to have the man he was ever so in love with assume he was in love with someone who on a good day, Leon was able to tolerate at best.</p><p>He knew even now that Kamui would be glancing back to the hanging plant, the chance that Leon had stepped aside. An unspoken dream. Leon glanced back, and saw in the gray light the shape of his neck, his gaze unreadable.  He brushed the snowflakes from his hair, in a casual gesture which caught Leon's eye.</p><p>He reminded himself that Kamui would be gone soon and he wouldn't have to face the discordance of these sudden realizations of the fellow soldier he supposedly disliked to his core.</p><p>*</p><p>They were almost back to the inn, when a <i>look</i> came over Valbar's handsome face. A dawning of understanding, maybe?</p><p>"I forgot something. Actually, I'll go bring back lunch for all of us. Kamui, you go load up the storage with our haul. There's been talk of brigands and pirates on the rise, and we can't have any of the priory getting hurt in this traveling, you hear?"</p><p>"Sure, got it," Kamui said.</p><p>"I'll help," Leon said softly.</p><p>"Oh? Good," Kamui said. He licked his chapped lips. "I could use the help."</p><p>Leon's mouth twinged, but not in a smile. He watched Valbar go, and wondered when would be the last time this would happen.</p><p>No, he would stay by Valbar's side, even if it hurt. Just because he was a fool who'd gone and fallen in love with a man who couldn't reciprocate his affections didn't mean he could let go of the man who had been his kindest friend, who had helped lead him out of the dark.</p><p>Usually, the last thing he'd want to do was be paired with Kamui, or to be parted with Valbar, but with some dread in his stomach, he knew exactly where Valbar was headed.</p><p>There was a tiny shopkeeper with golden hair and a big smile who sold the most delicious food imaginable. From yes, soup, to baked bread and sweet treats. Of course, she was completely enamored with Valbar and looked up at him with obvious blushes. Leon couldn't fault her for falling completely in love with him. Leon had fallen far faster.</p><p> And even if Valbar didn't see it, Leon sure did. Every day he remarked how good the food was here. Every day Valbar would go buy breakfast, lunch and dinner, and plenty of snacks in-between there. He seemed to find endless excuses to stop again between trips to the priory to the marketplace. And everyone knew how the saying went....a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. </p><p>Even if it wasn't this shopgirl, it'd be someone else who captured Valbar's eye. A man like him wouldn't stay alone forever. One day, someone would capture Valbar's heart and he would love again and mend the wound of the loss of his wife and family. The one wound Leon could never help heal, as much as he wanted to repay all Valbar had done for him.</p><p>Even though he just wanted Valbar's happiness, there was such a weight to know that he couldn't be the one to do it. That he'd just have to watch the an he was in love with fall in love with someone else. Be it this woman or any other they met along the way.</p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>Snowflakes gathered on his glossy black hair. His face was filled with concern.</p><p>Leon gave him a grim smile. "Just peachy."</p><p>Kamui fiddled with the door. the thick coat obscured the lines of his body, but Leon watched for a moment. He had a certain grace, hidden away. He shook his head, shook that thought right on out.</p><p>"I'm surprised you're still here. Didn't you say around those islands filled with necrodragons that you'd be off the minute you could find another boat to shore? After all, you didn't have to work here."</p><p>Kamui shrugged slightly, as he undid the lock. "Eventually. This place has some nice food."</p><p>"Oh, the shopgirl has gotten to you, too?"</p><p>Kamui glanced back with a furrowed brow. "Which shopgirl? I was talking about the stand which sold food from around Chon'sin. It tastes almost as good as home. Which is hard to find, considering the town doesn't even exist anymore."</p><p>"Which shopgirl? The one who is completely in love with Valbar, of course. Not that I blame her," Leon said ruefully. "Who wouldn't be in love with Valbar, after all..."</p><p>"Oh....you okay with that? Considering you...and him," Kamui cleared his throat. "You know."</p><p>Leon licked his chapped lips. "I suppose I don't have any choice than to be okay with the fact that he might remarry and find happiness again. I'd be a terrible friend if I stood in the way of his future."</p><p>He stepped into the drafty and dusty storage room. Valbar had gotten them a good deal on inns, and the innkeeper even offered them storage space as a bonus. </p><p>Kamui opened off the top of the slightly rusty wooden and metal edged storage boxes. Leon watched the way his arms moved, his attention caught in a taut moment.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Leon set to arranging the swords upon the rack hung upon the wall. When he had finished, he noticed that Kamui had dropped his head upon his palm, and was watching him.</p><p>"What are you going to do, now that the war is over? Keep up working for King Alm with Valbar?"</p><p>"I should be asking the same of you," Leon said.</p><p>Kamui shrugged. "There's always need for mercenary work, though King Alm pays better than any I've worked for yet. Jesse had some interesting ideas, though. Or I could go overseas, if need be. Though I'd rather stay in Valentia. Every so often I miss those particular pork-filled stewed buns, and have to go back towards Chon'sin."</p><p>"I guess a man's heart really is controlled by his stomach," Leon said. "I didn't realize you were from there. You didn't mention your homeland much."</p><p>Kamui smiled slightly. "I'm not from Chon'sin, technically. My home doesn't even exist anymore.  But, I trace my ancestry back to some Chon'sin travelers, and part nomadic tribes from overseas. It's where I get my wanderlust. Every so often, I get that itch and have to travel back to around those lands. Though with the war, I haven't seen a Chon'sin spring in a while. A shame--the cherry blossoms are a lovely sight. You ever see them?"</p><p>"No. I suppose one day I should. As for me, I've thought about starting a shop one day. It sounded fun," Leon said.</p><p>"Seems fitting, considering," Kamui said.</p><p>"Considering?"</p><p>"Just that you're a charming sort of guy. You could sell ice to Feroxis."</p><p>Ah yes, now it was time for the time when Kamui seemingly obliviously came onto him, then doubled back when Leon reacted. Of course, with Kamui, every single conversation turned into that. Even when they were fighting, and they were always a step away from arguing.  And that was when he didn't feel Kamui's gaze on him. This awkward dance they were in that Kamui didn't even seem to know the steps of, or that he was dancing at all.</p><p>They fell into a not entirely companionable silence broken only by the sound of the occasional muffled clatter of swords and other weapons stacked together.</p><p>When they had finished, Leon glanced back out the dusty storage room. The weather had gotten markedly worse. Had Valbar gotten back to the inn yet?</p><p>"Well, that's the last of it," Kamui said. His cheeks were flushed, but Leon couldn't tell if it was from cold or embarrassment at what he'd revealed (that Leon had guessed seconds after meeting him, yet Kamui still hadn't fully grasped.)</p><p> "Let's head out."</p><p>"Yes, there's hardly any reason to linger in a place like this. Unless you're particularly obsessed with old dusty weapons. And I sure am not," Leon said.</p><p>"Mmn," Kamui said. He tried the door, and all Leon heard was a shake of the handle. </p><p>Kamui's brow furrowed. "It isn't opening."</p><p>"Did you accidentally lock it?" Leon said, his voice filled with annoyance.</p><p>"No, not at all."</p><p>"What? Move aside."</p><p>Leon tried the door, but just as when Kamui had tried, the door didn't budge. Now, if Valbar was here, he could take one of his massive shoulders to the door and probably destroy it in one blow.</p><p>But Valbar was off getting soup.</p><p>"Did you lock us in?"</p><p>"What? No! I've got the keys right here." </p><p>"Give them here."</p><p>Kamui stared in shock as Leon grabbed the keys right from his gloved hands. Leon felt at the lock, and realized it wasn't a locked door, but the cold tinge of ice that had stuck it closed.</p><p>"It's---frozen shut. That's why."</p><p>"This quickly? It's been fifteen minutes, at most."</p><p>"That's Novis winters for you," Leon said. "I've seen the cold settle in even faster."</p><p>The windows were frozen over with rime as well. Leon stood on tiptoe, and rubbed his scarf upon the window, but it did little. The outside panel grew frostier by the second, and with the incoming dark, the the room lost what little heat it had.</p><p>Breaking the windows wasn't an option, as they were lined with iron bars.</p><p>"If either of us were skilled in magic, we could heat the door enough to melt the ice away," Leon said.</p><p>"We could break it down, or I could, at least. I don't know how well a barrage of arrows could do," Kamui said.</p><p>"It'd come from your coin purse, for the innkeeper would surely not be happy," Leon said coldly.</p><p>"Ah---damn.  Good point. Best to wait for rescue."</p><p>Leave it to Kamui to cling tight to every coin like they were his lover. The only person he'd ever met who loved money as much as Kamui was that redhaired salesgirl he'd met in travels.</p><p>But, the last thing Leon wanted to do was possible irritate the only innkeeper on this entire tiny island. The hard cots and cold walls of the Priory would be punishment enough.</p><p>Leon cupped his hands about his mouth. "We're stuck!" He slammed his hand upon the door in a forceful knock, only to draw away and shake his hand from the sudden spike of pain. He usually left the punching things to Valbar, or Kamui. Archery took a certain kind of strength, but not for bursting down a door.</p><p>"Maybe there's another door," Kamui said.</p><p>"Unlikely. He wouldn't want any of his customers sneaking in while he slept," Leon said.</p><p>Still, Kamui climbed up upon the boxes and searched through the many boxes of stored clothes and weapons. Leon watched him, how he moved, with such feline grace, and looked away.</p><p>The thought was preposterous, really. Maybe it'd just been too long and his body was telling him that any warm body would do. He had to be <i>very</i> lonely if he was considering Kamui as a partner.</p><p>Finally, Kamui sat down and leaded against the box.</p><p>"No doors, like you said."</p><p>"I told you, I know the ways an innkeeper thinks."</p><p>"I guess you do," Kamui said. </p><p>Kamui rubbed at his chin, and suddenly said, "Seriously never though?"</p><p>"What are you going on about?" Leon said.</p><p>"What if we ever faced a force that made it so we had to kiss, or die? Even then you'd choose death?"</p><p>"<i>This</i> is what you've been thinking of all this time?"</p><p>Kamui lifted his eyebrows. "Well?"</p><p>"Of course, we would kiss and then rainbows would shoot out of our asses as our special combined necrodragon killing power. Honestly, <i>what</i> are you even thinking?"</p><p>"I'm just saying."</p><p>Actually, he wasn't saying, because he'd end it with an excuse of <i>it's not really like that</i> when it blatantly was like that. Leon knew on some level he should have patience for Kamui was obviously at war with himself, but to be the attentions of a closet case was at points both frustrating and annoying. </p><p>Leon rolled his eyes. "I'd chose death, but you probably wouldn't."</p><p>"Harsh," Kamui said.</p><p>Leon pulled his coat tighter about him. "By now, you should be used to my sharp tongue. Though, it hardly matters. You'll be gone eventually and be mere memories."</p><p>Kamui let out a breath. Even in the storage room, it came out in clouds. "I suppose."</p><p>Leon glanced about the room. There were no hearths or stoves to keep warm. Of course, Valbar would come to check on them eventually, and save the day. He always did. </p><p>"I'm not worried. Valbar knows where we were headed. He won't leave us to freeze."</p><p>"Always Valbar to the rescue," Kamui said.</p><p>Was that a tinge of bitterness in Kamui's voice?</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"There's nothing to worry about, Valbar will save the day," Kamui said. This time, his voice was flat, but there was no trace of something bitter. If anything, there was defeat in him.</p><p>"Well, I'm not about to waste this moment," Kamui said.</p><p>Kamui pulled out his sword, and began to take a small, worn whetstone to it. His coat was open there, and as he worked, his shirt was pulled up. Leon forced himself to look away. </p><p>With a sigh, Leon settled beside him. It was too damn cold to hold onto a grudge.</p><p>"Guess you aren't choosing death over me after all," Kamui said.</p><p>"Don't get any smug ideas," Leon said. </p><p>Kamui put the sword away with a sigh. The light had begun to go down so fast--even before five. Kamui had a cloak over his coat as well, and he pulled it close about Leon. </p><p>"For the record, I sure wouldn't let you die," Kamui said.</p><p>"You're still on that? Do you even listen to yourself?" Leon said.</p><p>"I'm just saying, as you fellow soldier, I'm not going to let you die, no matter what."</p><p>"Good to know, I suppose," Leon said dryly. Of course, the context, as always, was Leon. </p><p>The sun was setting at a rapid rate, and Leon hadn't thought to grab a candle. After all, the whole endeavors was supposed to only take fifteen minutes at most. </p><p>He leaned in to Kamui. He smelled of the pine tar lye soap, harsh but he swore by it. Leon would never let anything so drying go on his skin. But it wasn't an entirely unpleasant tent. If anything, it was somewhat nostalgic.</p><p>He remembered the first time he saw the rim of Kamui's shoulders above the water many months ago, the first time the flicker of a question, of desire had lifted inside him. He'd promptly shoved it down, and doubled down on avoiding Kamui.</p><p>Kamui's cloak brushed against his jaw. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried not to focus on how the heat, the proximity was affecting him. His heartbeat rising, each accidental brush of skin on skin teasing something hidden and unnamed inside him.</p><p> He could chant Valbar's name like a mantra, a talisman. Valbar had saved him before, and being in love with him, even hopelessly, could defend from what was growing between them in every step of this dance.</p><p>"If I die, I'm blaming you," Leon muttered. He rested his head on Kamui's shoulder. The cold was encroaching, incoming, and relentless. The dark gray clouds gave into the utter and total darkness of a cloudy night with no stars and not even a hint of a moon.</p><p>But through the incoming night, something caught Kamui's gaze.</p><p>"There's something up there."</p><p>"What? What is it? A spider web?"</p><p>"Maybe it can help us get out," Kamui said.</p><p>Kamui removed his cloak, and left it about Leon's shoulders. He climbed up onto a box and began to reach up to remove whatever had caught his eye. Leon immediately missed the heat and contact, and felt that same old push and pull. <i>It wasn't real, you just don't want to be cold. You don't feel anything for him.</i></p><p>"Don't get yourself hurt. I don't have any spare vulneraries around, and I'm no healer."</p><p>"I'm not going to get myself killed with a fall this small. Though I suppose it's nice to know you aren't cheering my death always," Kamui said.</p><p>Leon rolled his eyes. "You're a comrade; I wouldn't wish your death."</p><p>"A comrade, huh...." Kamui said. </p><p>Kamui leapt up, full of grace and force and grabbed the plant where it'd been hung to the rafters. He held it in his hand.</p><p>"It's--a plant."</p><p>He climbed down from the box and lifted it up in the very last vestiges of the daylight. It was held just above Leon, and himself.</p><p>"It's that Mystletainn thing again? Who'd hang one in a storage room?" Kamui said.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> "Looks like it."</p><p>What kind of luck was this? Valbar mistaking him and Kamui as amorous, being stuck together, and twice going under this damned plant with him? Of all the places for it to be, it had to be hung here. Who even wasted the blasted plant on a <i>storage room</i>? Maybe the innkeeper used it as an excuse for his own amorous activities. </p><p>"So it is," Leon said.</p><p>He could prove something to himself, and to Kamui, too. One kiss and he'd never have to deal with Kamui doubling back in confusion of his own feelings towards another man. One kiss and Leon could dispel this little annoying <i>thing</i> that kept happening where he noticed Kamui's presence in something he wouldn't admit was attraction, but kept happening.</p><p>"Maybe we're both a little in denial," Leon muttered.</p><p>He cupped Kamui's face. "I'll do us both a favor, then."</p><p>Even in the dark he could see Kamui's shocked expression. </p><p>Kamui's lips were cold, and chapped. But at the point of contact, warmth sparked. That wasn't the only thing that sparked as Leon felt a tingle of desire. That second of shock soon gave way to the enthusiastic response that Leon had known he would get as Kamui pulled him close against him, and Leon felt warmth, stunning warmth through his entire body. He slipped his tongue between Kamui's lips, just to take such a joy to feel the helpless shudder of desire.</p><p>Leon pulled back, before he lost himself right there in a storage room with the man he didn't dislike as much as he claimed to even five minutes ago.</p><p>"There's your answer," Leon said breathlessly. "Yes, you're attracted to men, to <i>me</i>, so you can stop pretending otherwise. Stop saying 'it's not like that' when it clearly is."</p><p>Kamui had no response. He still fought for breath, flush faced and desperate. His hands were at Leon's hips, and the tight grip made a thrill go through Leon that he didn't want to admit but was blatantly <i>there</i>.</p><p>"It's--better than I ever could've imagined," Kamui said, and wonder filled his voice. "I couldn't have even dreamed something this....incredible."</p><p>"So, you were fantasizing about me?" Leon said. He couldn't quite keep the flirty tone out of his voice.</p><p>"Maybe," Kamui said.</p><p>Kamui leaned in, his voice a whisper as he said <i>we're still under that mystlething</i>. And it was enough of an excuse for Leon, who hadn't been kissed in so long that he had almost forgotten the way the feeling of desire would consume his body. He'd had little but daydreams for a man who didn't love him for so very long.</p><p>He was wrapped in Kamui's cloak, warm and nestled tight against his chest. He slipped his hand in exploration beneath Kamui's shirt, to trace the muscles there which had caught his attention.</p><p>There was a sudden clatter as the door hit the wall. Leon suddenly pulled apart from Kamui, glad that the many boxes hid them from view.</p><p>"Leon, Kamui! You in here?"</p><p>Kamui cupped his hands about his mouth. "The door was frozen over."</p><p>"I'm coming in, so if you need to gather your things--"</p><p>"We already put our weapons away--"</p><p>"Like <i>clothes,</i>" Valbar said.</p><p>"Wh-What? It's entirely too cold for such a thing," Leon said.</p><p>"Well, at least you got some time together to iron things out," Valbar said.</p><p>"Iron things out? You mean with a sword?" Leon said sweetly.</p><p>Though, what could he say? Because it was exactly like that.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you both at the inn. I'll have some water drawn for your baths--you both must be frozen stiff."</p><p>"How very kind of you," Leon said. "We'll be there shortly."</p><p>Then, he was gone. His feet crunched in the stone, his armor clanking louder than any storm.</p><p>Kamui stood up first, and offered his hand. For once, Leon took it. Kamui held on a little too long, as he always did with Leon. And for once, Leon didn't draw back.</p><p>"You can have first bath. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill," Kamui said.</p><p>What was Leon even supposed to do with this? Past the certain annoying issues, the dance of Kamui taking one step forward in awkward flirtation and then drawing back as if it'd been totally mistaken, he was actually rather--sweet? Appealing? Handsome, even? It was unsettling to think that Valbar might have some competition, least of all from <i>Kamui</i>.</p><p>"Maybe I don't hate you. Now that you aren't parrying off and pretending like you aren't really attracted to me, and managed to care about something other than money for once, you're almost tolerable," Leon said.</p><p>"You say that, but your tongue was in my mouth a few minutes ago so maybe <i>you're</i> the one in denial," Kamui said.</p><p>Leon could only blush and sputter at that. No witticisms came to mind. Oh, he hated it that Kamui was oh so right.</p><p>"For the record, I stayed because you were around. You helped me realize that now. Helped me realize a lot of things, in fact. Everything's in focus now."</p><p>"Ah... My pleasure," Leon said.</p><p>"Listen, maybe I'm a fool for holding on, when you're in love with some other guy, even if he's not like that. Like you are, and how I am, I guess." He rubbed at his cheek. "I'm still new to all this. I hardly know what I was doing. I thought I was a wanderer who didn't care for love at all until I met you and the rules all changed."</p><p>"Maybe we're both fools," Leon said softly.</p><p>He stepped out into the snowstorm. And had a thought, if he was caught under that plant with Kamui again, he wouldn't mind. As the snow crunched beneath their feet, he kept glancing towards Kamui. Like a wound he couldn't stop picking at, he kept inspecting this feeling that didn't go away.</p><p>Kamui locked the door behind them, and they headed back towards the inn.</p><p>"Think I'll stay awhile. King Alm's a good benefactor to have, and he's got awful deep pockets. You going to stay here, with...Valbar?"</p><p>"I suppose it would mean one day I'll have to watch him marry some other lucky person. But I wouldn't be much of a man if I ran like a coward and tossed away a friendship simply because he isn't in love with me that way. No matter how much it hurts, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Valbar has lost so much in his life. I can't bring myself to add to his burdens. I'll take this pain if it means he can keep smiling."</p><p>"Ah, I thought as much..."</p><p>His fists suddenly balled. There it was again, the shape of something bitter and dark in Kamui at the sound of Valbar's name.</p><p>Kamui suddenly stopped, and then took several steps closer. Kamui suddenly clutched at the collar of Leon's coat. He was so very close in that moment that Leon could feel his breath.</p><p>"Maybe it's hopeless, but I'm not giving up on you. I'll make you smile again, no matter what it takes."</p><p>He kissed him then, amid the falling snow, kissed him with so much passion and intensity that Leon's toes curled. As sudden as it started, Kamui pulled away, and went inside the inn. Leon lingered in the snow a moment, dazed again by the feel of such a kiss. He put a hand to his lips to still feel the heat there.</p><p>His heart was beating so fast, again. He'd have to go face Kamui--and Valbar, for that matter whose predictions had come entirely true.</p><p>After so many years of chasing fruitlessly, Leon was being chased by the man least likely to.</p><p>"How exciting," Leon murmured to himself. "He just might win--and I might just want him to."</p><p>What a change a kiss could make.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>